It'll All Be Fine
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: Viedra is starting high school with one friend, Tobi-chan. She has a broken heart, and a new found case of skitzophrehenia. Can she take a grasp on real life, or will she only see the fictional characters she wants to see? NaruxOC, SasuxOC later on.
1. A Rude Awakening

_Someday, I'll find him. I'll find the perfect guy:_

_He'll put up with my obessions, he'll have the most orgasmic voice known to human kind, he'll care about his grades, he'll have the most adorable smile, and most importantly, he'll love me, for real._

_I don't have many expectations. I mean, I'm willing to give almost (ALMOST!) anyone a shot. As long as he can put up with what I obsess over, everything's cool. One problem- that guy hasn't come around yet..._

"I want a kiss," he said, leaning his body closer to mine.

My breath hitched in my throat and I could feel my heart beating a thousand times a minute. "Too bad," I managed to whisper.

The young boy next to me scooted to the edge of his seat so that a hippo could fit in between us. Flashing light from the big screen ahead of us showed the mock sadness on his face. "I have to beg my freaking girlfriend for a freaking kiss." His plump, soft lips turned down at the corners, a frown adorning his still boyish face.

"No you don't..."

"Viedra! Wake up!"

I jolted upright, hitting my head on the wood of my backboard in the process. Something damp touched my elbow. _Ick, drool..._

"Get your ass up and ready for school." My mother slammed the door to my bedroom on her way out.

Now officially freaking out, I glanced at my calender. There it was, circle a million times- the first day of my first year of high school. I sighed at the realization of what has truly dawned on me... Drama, drama- did I mention DRAMA? Everyone knows high school is all about the drama, right?

Grumbling all the whle, I pylled open my fresser. All of my clothing seemed either too casual or too formal for the first day of the rest of my teenage life. I opted for my Mayday Parade shirt and a pair of black skinnies. Looking in the mirros, I noticed something was missing... Something... _Like that_!

I pciked up my sprakly headband with the Konahagakure symbol on it. Smiling inside, I trotted down the stairs, threw on my riding jacket and put on my helmet. Once in the garage, I stared longlingly at my soon-to-be Kawasaki Ninja. Sighing, I hopped onto my little orange and black Vespa. I carefully steered the moped inyto the street before zipping down the side roads, trying to remember how to get to the high school.

To my relief, I reached the prison looking school with fifteen minutes to spare. The engine under me died down as I pulled out my key. I locked and double checked the lock on the handle bars- the last thing I needed was someone to steal my pride and joy.

Emerald green grass crunched under my feet as I made my way to the main building. Converse clicking down the linoleum floors, I checked my schedule and first day information. _First thing first, gotta find my locker... _

Locker 266 wasn't in the best shape, to put it simply. Remnants of stickers were left behind all over the front of the dark green door. The pull-lock under the handle showed to put up quite a fight, its sticky nastiness preventing the lock to unlatch. After a few moments' struggle, the whole inside of the locker was revealed. It stunk of major disinfectant, not the most pleasant smell ever.

I sighed and took a look around me. A few teens about my age, maybe a year older, opened their lockers with ease, placing stickers, pictures, notebooks, and things of the like in their perfectly awesome metal cages. No one around me look familiar, although one person I thought I'd seen at the freshman orientation.

Shrugging, I turned back to my crappy locker and started shoving my assorted color notebooks, pens, papers and whatever else I had stowed away in my backpack into the shit hole. A light tap on my shoulder scared the bajeezus out of me, making me nearly jump out of my skin.

"What the hell, prick?" I asked a bit too loudly as I turned to face me attacker. My face lit up when I saw who it was, all dolled up in skinnies and her Hidden Leaf Village forehead protector. "Tobi-chan!" i squealed, hugging my best (and only) friend, who happened to be into Naruto- thanks to yours truly.

"Tobi's a good girl!" She said cheekily. "How's your day been so far, Viedra sensei?"

I groaned and pointed at my locker. "Not so great- it stinks, it's sticky, and totally gross! Oh, and my mom's in her PMS bitch mode. Not the best thing to wake up to, let me tell you!"

"Ouch, sorry chica! My day's not so great either..." Her eyes roamed to the hallway behind me. "How's the Chris situation?"

My face paled as that silky smooth voice called me from down the hall. "Yo, Viedra!"

I lowered my voice so that only Tobi could hear me. "Not even my mom's bitchiness can stand up to his jerk wad-ness!"

_Grin and bear it, grin and bear it... _"Hey, Chris. How was your summer?"

His smile faded as I asked that question. "Can I, um, talk to you for a minute?" He eyed Tobi. "Alone?"

My smile instantly drooped, face becoming stoic. "Anything you can say to me, you can say in front of Tobi-chan." I could practically hear Tobi stick her tongue out at Chris. For as long as we'd all been friends, every time Chris would break up with me, it was inta-hate on her part.

Chris sighed. "You can't blame me for life getting out of my control," his voice was tired and worn out, like he'd been saying this for all of the 14 years of his life.

"Oh yeah? And who said I can't?" I'd ended up getting two feet closer to him, ready to punch the living day lights out of him. Tobi cleared her throat, signaling that I'd almost gone too far and that I need to stop, like right then. Stepping back, I scoffed at the sad little boy in front of me. All of my attention was turned back to my locker. Hot pink paper was stuck to the inside of the metal door. "Hey, Tobi? Who's your homeroom teacher?"

She pulled her hot pink schedule out of her pocket. "Um, Mr. Smith. What about you?"

"Crap, I have Ms. G. Is she like a stalker or something? She followed us all the way from sixth grade... Damn woman doesn't have a freaking life!" The bell gave a shrill ring, telling all of us that it was five minutes until homeroom. I folded my hands together and left two fingers on either hand up. Tobi-chan did the same. It was something we did as a secret hand shake, sort of. But not quite.

As I made my way down the twists and turns of the school's hallways, I thought about how much easier my life would be if I lived in an anime. Like if I lived in the shinobi universe, back in Japan. That would be awesome- I could've eaten Ichiraku's ramen with my hero, Kakashi sensei. And then i could've beat the shit out of Sakura, that bitch. Or maybe I could've met up with Itachi and had lots of little sharingan babies! Back in the real world, none of that was possible- all because of that obsession I had! Naruto was always on my mind- I knew every word to every opening, both Japanese and English. It was seroiusly driving me over the edge of insanity.

Just as the tardy bell rang, I stepped into my homeroom. Glancing around, I saw a few people I went to junior high with. Of course, I never talked to them anymore. They all thought I went crazy after I started watching and reading Naruto and Death Note. Like something that small would actually make me crazy! The idea made me laugh.

Not realizing it until too late, I'd started to laugh out loud. (A/N Talk about your LOL! XD) Mrs. G, my long time enemy, stared at me with a glint of amusement in her green eyes. I stared back at her, insanity scribbled all over my forehead.

_Damn, a forehead protector would be nice right about now... Why did I have to leave it at home?_

Now with every student in the room also staring at me, I blushed slightly before taking my seat in the very back row, all the way in the right corner. My backpack hit the ground witha soft thud as I zoned out, paying aboslutely no attention to what Mrs. G was saying.

Something moving in the shadows by the teacher's desk caught my eye. I looked curiously in that direction, and I saw something that made even me think that I'd gone truly insane.

Standing there, was Naruto, in all of his sunshiney glory.


	2. Unbelievable Sickness

_I... I must be going crazy! There's no WAY that's Naruto Uzumaki. He's a fictional character for Kami-sama's sake!_

As if reading my mind, "Naruto" smiled and waved before sauntering happily to my desk. He bent down to eye level, propping his elbows on the hard wood of my new desk. Blinding white teeth taunted me. "How's it going, Viedra-chan? You don't look so good..." Smile as mischievous as ever, Naruto walked right through Mrs. G and the wall.

_Poof... Gone..._

"B- but I-I-I..." my voice was quiet, muttering to myself. It wasn't quiet enough, though.

"Miss Johnson, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mrs. G asked, skeptical.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out, just like an idiot. A being was right behind me- I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck and arms sticking up. All color drained from my face as my beloved (But fictional- even I understood that) Itachi whispered, "Don't be afraid."

His husky voice still ringing in my ears, I stood up abruptly, slamming my chair against the wall. Ready to hurl, my hand shot up to my mouth as I sprinted out of the classroom. My feet couldn't carry my weight fast enough, so I puked in a nearby trash can.

After thoroughly (sp?) emptying my stomach, I made my way back to homeroom, taking my sweet time. Just as I was opening the door first bell rang. Students' eyes darted to me, and then back to whatever they were doing previous to my entry.

_Guess I'm not interesting enough for them._

Mrs. G beckoned for me. I gathered my things and walked to her pile of crap she calls a desk, keeping my gaze averted to the floor below me. She handed me a nurse's pass before shooing me out of her room. Sighing I muttered a soft "thank you" before weaving my way through crowded hallways. As I passed my locker, Tobi-chan caught up with me.

"Hey, Viedra-sensei." She stare at me, awaiting a response. When none came, she questioned, "You okay?"

I raised the baby blue pass in my hand. Tobi nodded her head, but stayed silent. Her silence was driving my crazy. Giving another one of my infamous sighs, I told her about what I saw. Her black eyes widened so that they resembled saucers, a look of both fear and excitement swimming in their darkness. "I saw them! They _talked _to me! Itachi was _thisfreakingclose _to me! I could've touched him! And Naru-chan, he was so... so... Gah!" Taking a good look at my best friend, I knew she thought I was crazy, and not in the 'haha you're crazy! Let's do that again!' way. "You don't believe me do you?" I slumped my shoulders, slouching as we continued to walk through the hallways of our high school.

Tobi-chan hesitated. "Well... It's kinda of hard to believe..." Voice wavering, she interrupted herself. "There's my next class. You should go to the nurse. Some rest might help." She ducked into the open foor, leaving me alone with my crazy self.

I reached the nurse's office at last, pushing the heavy wood door open.

A woman, about 45 sat at a computer, typing away. Her graying hair sat atop her head, clipped with a million visible bobby pins. Her pink scrubs brushed loosely against her freckled ski. Bright red lipstick was smeared against her lips, a little slimy goo resting on her yellow tinted teeth. "Hello dear! Come, sit right over her." She patten a spot on the paper covered, plastic wrapped bed tucked in the corner of the room.

I obliged, but not before I saw another figment of my imagination (A/N really, Misashi Kshimoto's imagination but whatever) come to life. My eyes swept her whole body, from foot to head.

Sandals with the tiniest hint of a heel she wore on her feet. A few inches of eye traveling revealed capris. Higher still, the bust of the Fifth Hokage was practically popping out of her shit. Tsunade's face was set in her signature glare, blond braids draped over her shoulders.

"I could do a _much _better job than this civilian."


	3. The Fight Begins!

Izzy: Naru-chan, do I own you?

Naruto: *fear stricken eyes* I hope to Kami-sama not

Izzy: Itachi-kun, do I own anything related to the "Naruto" franchise? Besides you, because you're MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME? ALL MINE!

Itachi: *quivers with fear* Izzy owns nothing!

Izzy: Now if you don't mind, I'm just going to go cry in the corner now... Thank you, Kishimoto-sama for ruining my hopes and dreams!

Naruto and Itachi: *Sweatdrop*

* * *

Tsunade walked straight through the nurse in front of me. The busty blonde raised her hand to my chin, lighting touching the skin. Her eyes bore into mine. "There's nothing wrong with you. You just see the truth."

"I-I-… She's there!" I pointed to Tsunade, hoping the old nurse would see her too. The Fifth Hokage laughed as the school nurse gave me a blank stare. Ms. Nurse turned around and back, eyebrows knit together.

"There's nothing there, sweetie. Now let's see… 98.6, normal temperature. Hm, how odd." She picked something up from her desk and handed it to me. It was a small, orange pill. Questioning her through my eyes, the nurse nodded encouragingly yet set nothing. Shrugging, I dry swallowed the pill, wishing for my throbbing headache to just disappear.

My hopes were of no avail, so I lay back on the crinkly paper, startling the nurse. I closed my eyes, praying that whatever sickness I had would vanish. I didn't want to see what I'd seen. It was too crazy, even for me, and I was seeing it with my own to eyes, literally. Sighing, I allowed myself to slowly get enveloped by the darkness of sleep.

A soft, yet firm voice floated its way to my ears, whispering, "Wake up, Viedra-chan."

I snapped open my eyes, sitting straight up. Standing at the foot of the saran-wrapped bed stood a raven haired boy about my age. His jet black hair stuck up in the back, resembling a duck's ass. Onyx orbs stare blankly into my deep brown eyes. Pale skin seemed to glow in the harsh flourencent lighting. Ebony cloth loosely tied with a purple rope, bow positioned upside down on his back, revealed a bit of skin of his toned chest. No warm smile adorned his defined face, but a scowl was set in its place.

_Sasuke… Uchiha?_

I took many deep breaths, blinking a few times- anything to get this… thing out of my mind.

The illusion (I hesitate to call it an illusion. So far, they've all interacted with me. They're too real to be an "illusion") gracefully, fluidly, walked around the bed so that he was standing at my side. I did a quick 180 and saw that "Sasuke" and I were alone in the nurse's office. Breath quickening, I shrank back against a concrete wall, hiding ( or at least trying to) from the young Uchiha standing before me.

Sasuke reached a pale hand out, silently beckoning for me to grab onto it. Although I wanted, badly, to hold his hand, to do whatever he wanted me to, I didn't succumb to my temptation. Instead I stare at the open palm, internally calming myself. He pushed his hand out persistently, his dark eyes pleading.

When I still didn't grasp the pale skin, Sasuke stepped closer to the bed. This time, as he raised his hand, he actually _touched me. _A pale hand rested on my shoulder, causing me to jump.

_He… He has to be real. I can feel his touch!_

"Don't be afraid, Viedra-chan." His voice was black silk, overtaking my whole body. "Come with me."

**SLAM!**

The door across the small room swung open harshly. Both mine and Sasuke's head snapped to face whoever our intruder was. Golden locks stood up on end for the second time that day.

_Naruto…_

A low growl emitted from his throat. "Don't touch her."

* * *

Thank y'all for reading! Please review! I luuuuurve reviews!


	4. All is Fair in Love and War Right?

A low chuckle came from the Uchiha's mouth, a smirk planted on his face. "Well, Uzumaki, I'm afraid you're a bit too late." Sasuke turned to face me once again. His lips curved into a soft smile: a genuine, happy smile.

Growling erupted from the opposite side of the room. Looking at the young blonde, I noticed his eyes changing from their brilliant blue to a ruby red. The whisker scars on his face started looking shaggy, growing in size. Fangs protruded from his gums, his death glare becoming one of a feral animal. "I said don't fucking touch her!" Naruto lunged forward, but Sasuke was too fast. The young Uzumaki slammed into the concrete wall, growling uncontrollably. Sasuke got situated in his fighting stance, a glint of amusement shining in his now red orbs.

The sunshiney blonde once again pounced at Sasuke, succeeding this time. White clashed with harsh orange as their battle raged on.

As if out of nowhere, a hand began waving in front of my face, trying desperately to get my attention. I looked from the hand and back to the war. Finally I looked to the eyes of my best friend.

_What's she doing here? Doesn't she see those two over there?_

"School's over," Tobi-chan explained for her appearance. Worry made her voice quiver slightly. Her dark eyes showed how concerned she was about my sanity.

I curtly nodded and stood up, taking the fight before me into consideration. Tobi-chan didn't see anything there. She just walked right through the teens. I bit my lip in anxiety. Instead of walking through the two fighting shinobi (A/N: We are fighting dreamers, not fighting shinobi, duh!), I made a big deal out of walking around the Leaf (and former Leaf) ninja. When we were almost through the doorway, I cleared my throat to get the rowdy boys' attention.

Sasuke and Naruto immediately looked over with glazed expressions. Uchiha and Uzumaki stood facing each other, glaring daggers at one another. Before a moment's notice, the boys were gone. Poof. Just like that, gone. It's like the became a part of the air, it was crazy fast. Choosing not to dwell on the matter of my sanity (or insanity), I focused on Tobi's backpack and followed her through the winding halls of our school.

"_Just follow Tobi and you'll be fine..." _A whisper escaped someone's mouth, cascading its way down to my ears like a waterfall. I turned my head to the side, peeking at whoever was behind me.

_Itachi… Uchiha…_

Tobi-chan stopped when we reached my Halloween-colored Vespa. "I've been worrying nonstop about you all day!" She didn't look at me as she told me this troublesome inquiry. Instead she kept her eyes focused her eyes on her shoes (which were sparkly ballerina slippers- totally cute!).

I sighed in response, all the while putting on my riding gear. Another voice (of the male influence) drifted to my eardrums. "So troublesome," he seemed to say. It was Shikamaru, no doubt. Ignoring the hallucination, I raised a gloved hand in a salute nefore placing it back on the throttle. With the engine roaring, I tore out of the high school's parking lot.

As I pulled into my house's driveway, I noticed that my mom care wasn't anywhere in sight. _Must be at work… Hm. _

Once in my room, I dumped my empty backpack on my bed. I lie comfortably on my octagon-patterned duvet and let the silence envelope my whole being. Just as I was getting settled in a deep sleep, a dent formed in the foot of my bed, signaling that someone had sat down. Eying whatever or whoever was on my bed, I sat straight up.

Naruto, in all of his bubbly glory, was once again before me, his head in his hands. He shook his head from side to side in stress, allowing a glistening tear to drip off of his nose and onto the wooden floored. "I'm sorry about Sasuke." Pain and sorrow was evident in his voice.

I stare at him like he was, well, an illusion. "Why are you two fighting? Besides the whole 'he's a traitor' thing." I added the last part in a vain attempt to lighten the mood, to get Naruto Uzumaki back to his laughing and goofy self. Hesitantly, I scooted closer to the form sitting on my bed, in my very own bedroom.

Naruto lifted his head from his hands so that he could look intensely at me. "Well…" One of his hands flew to the back of his head. He laughed nervously and gave a forced grin. "You see, we're fighting because… Because of… You. Bright crimson sprinkled across his nose and cheeks.

Heat rose to my face at those last words. "M-me? B-but I-I…" Proper sentences were impossible for me to make. Stuttered words poured out of my mouth in a heavy flow.

The blonde teen turned, facing me. Ocean blue eyes swam with such intensity and passion I almost had to look away. Yet, those alluring orbs kept all of my focus and attention. Naruto leaned in slightly, expecting a kiss no doubt. Warm lips pushed softly, yet firmly, against mine. My eyes shot open as a jolt of shock ran up my spine, chills spreading through my blood.


	5. A Slap in the Face Means Death?

Izzy: Kakashi sensei! You know what to do!

Kakashi: *stares blankly*

Izzy: *bends down to whisper in his ear* The disclaimer?

Kakashi: *does that weird smiley thing with his one visible eye* Of course! Izzy owns ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

Izzy: I hate you, Kakashi! *tear*

Kakashi: *sweat drop*

Izzy: *Pulls down face mask* *SMIRK!*

* * *

A slimy muscle swept across my bottom lip, begging for access to my wet cavern. As I parted my mouth, Naruto's tongue began mapping out the inside of my mouth, the warmth of his muscle overshadowing everything else. The taste of oranges and vanilla exploded deliciously as my Naru-chan continued massaging my tongue with his.

"Have you done your homework, slacker?" Mother's voice rang out over whatever sounds I was making in response to Naruto's ministrations. That woman stared at me like I was crazy. I couldn't blame her- I mean, she walked in on my sticking my tongue out into nothingness (well, to her it was nothing), making out with the air. I'd think I was crazy too. "I'm not going to ask. Just finish your work so you can cook my laundry, fucking ingrate."

My tongue slipped into my mouth once again, lips zipped. Blondie beside me nodded in understanding before disappearing once again.

His gravely and rough voice whispered in my ear, _"We'll talk later…"_

Gulping, I nodded my head to both my mother and to Naruto, who I knew was watching me. With a somewhat response, Mom left my room, making sure to slam my door as hard as she could. I sighed before turning to my desk and sitting down, pulling out my assorted (and very heavy) text books. The work was easy, yet tedious. Taking a quick look around, I found that Naruto was no where in sight.

"You know, in the shinobi realm, we don't have homework, other than your ninja training." Hot breath tickled my ear as a deep and sexy voice whispered those words, implanting themselves to my brain. A hand reached out and grabbed my pencil, yanking it from my grip harshly.

Trying my best to stay calm and keep a stoic face, I spun in my desk chair only to look into those obsidian orbs. Behind the Uchiha stood a very angry Uzumaki, silently fuming. Ruby eyes squinted in a glare, the Uchiha allowed a small smirk to escape his lips. Quiet chuckling rang out into the room, scaring the living shit out of me. "Naruto, when will you ever learn? Tch, dobe."

Naruto pounced on Sasuke, knocking him down on the first try. I took note of the red energy swirling around him, chakra, most likely. Teeth were sharp and pointy, nails became claws in that battle. Sasuke, however, stayed in his normal human form, simply dodging attacks. I sat back in my chair, gaping at the scene before me. A thought dawned on me while I was observing their little match: "_Why isn't Sasuke fighting back?"_ Upon closer inspection, I noticed that Sasuke's sharingan had been flaring this whole time. It looked as though Naruto was at a huge disadvantage.

Out of no where, Sasuke pulled out a huge sword and began swiftly swinging in about, landing many slashed on the blonde, shredding his clothes. As blood dripped off of Naruto, the red drops disappeared, leaving no pools of blood on my floor. Eyes wide, I screamed. Both of the ninja before me turned their faces away from each other long enough to see the look of horror plainly visible on my face. Naruto looked away with the sense of shame and utter disgust pooling up in his eyes. However, Sasuke's sharingan-eyes were still ablaze, showing no emotion whatsoever.

A loud slam startled all three of us. My head snapped to the door, revealing my mother. "What the fuck was that? You're not four, shut your yap! I'm trying to watch TV, bitch!" Mother's words stabbed a long and hot knife through my heart. I suppose it's nothing new, and it shouldn't have affected me as much as it did. She'd been talking to me like that ever since my father died when I was three. This time, though, I was breaking inside- for every second I had to see one of my crazy illusions, a part of me died. Then mother did something I really wasn't expecting. The crazy bitch slapped me, right across the face, leaving a red hand print along my cheek. Mom stamped out of my room like a child, once again slamming my door.

I bowed my head, hiding the tears that threatened to fall. Small sniffles sounded from my nose as I prayed Naruto and Sasuke couldn't hear them. Searing pain tore through my face, a numbing sensation slowly making its way down my cheek. "I think you should go," I choked out. When I looked up, I saw Sasuke give me a hard, yet caring, stare before 'poof'ing out of the room. Naruto, though, stayed right where he was, meeting my gaze with a concerned stare. "I'm sorry, but…" He stood up, walking closer to me. The blond leaned down, locks of hair brushing against my now-swollen cheek. "You will have to die."


End file.
